Not applicable
1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an attachable, height adjustable table for an outside lawn chair and particularly pertains to providing a convenient removable device, which can be folded and easily transported.
2. Description of Prior Art
The use of lawn chair tables is known in the prior art. More specifically, lawn chair tables heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of placing items for easy retrieval on a tabletop basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, not withstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Originally lawn chair tables were invented, but were independent from the lawn chair. Therefore, people do not have the convenience of transporting fewer pieces of lawn furniture to hold small items such as drinks, food, books, etc.
Thereafter, inventors created chairs with permanently attached tables that may not be suitable for outdoor use due to the materials of which they are constructed or chairs that do not have removable or height adjustable tables. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,956 to Willis J. Hofmeyer (1993) discloses a foldable table attachment for a collapsible chair for outside use; however, this is a low recliner and the table is not removable. U.S. Pat. No. 5,873,624 to Rick J. Simpson (1999) shows a disclosure of a Folding lawn chair with a tray, which is made of metal tubing and has a non-removable tray making it cumbersome and hard to carry. U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,124 to Dwight W. Wroe (1999is an attachable tray, which requires quite a bit of assembling and does not fold up for storage. This tray is comprised of several pieces which have to be taken apart for storage leaving a chance of losing some of its parts.
While these devises fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an attachable, height adjustable table, which can be folded and easily transported.
In this respect, the attachable, height adjustable lawn chair table according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and design of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing an attachable, adjustable lawn chair table.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved lawn chair table, which can be used for providing a lawn chair table that can be attached and adjusted for desired height. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In accordance with the present invention, an improved lawn chair attachable, height adjustable table. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved lawn chair attachable, height adjustable table and method of use.
The present invention essentially comprises an attachable, height adjustable table for a lawn chair with a hinged and adjustable leg. The tabletop attaches to any lawn chair with two flexible Velcro straps, which are put through slots at one end of the tabletop. The height is acquired by attaching a flat slotted leg to a hinged pierced flat piece attached to the opposite side of the tabletop, with a carriage bolt and a wing nut, which is used to tighten the leg to prevent slipping. This leg style is an improvement because it is flat and unlike a cylinder shape, sand and dirt cannot become trapped inside preventing the proper functions of the mechanics. The leg adjusts to the desired height as needed for an individual lawn chair by sliding the two flat slotted leg pieces together and then tightening the carriage bolt and wing nut together. All of the pieces are constructed of Plexiglas, Lexan or molded plastic except the carriage bolt and wing nut, which can also be made of galvanized steel. All of the corners and edges are rounded and beveled to help reduce sharpness and prevent injuries.
There has thus been outlined, the more important features of the invention in the order that detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of coarse, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the detail of construction and to the arrangements of the components set fourth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in many ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the design of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved attachable, height adjustable lawn chair table, which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved attachable, height adjustable lawn chair table which is susceptible of low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such, height adjustable economically available to the public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide an attachable, height adjustable lawn chair table that is portable and can be easily folded and stored.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved attachable, height adjustable lawn chair table with a hinged and adjustable leg, a tabletop that attaches to any lawn chair with two Velcro straps, which are put through slots at one end of the tabletop. Height levels can be acquired by attaching a flat slotted leg to a hinged pierced flat piece attached to the opposite side of the tabletop, with a carriage bolt and a wing nut. The leg can adjust to the desired height as needed for an individual lawn chair by sliding the two flat slotted leg pieces together and then tightening the carriage bolt and wing nut together to form an attachable, height adjustable table for a lawn chair.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with various features of novelty, which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.
Accordingly, besides the objects and advantages of the attachable, height adjustable lawn chair tables described in our above patent, several objects and advantages of the present invention are:
(a) to provide an attachable height adjustable lawn chair table which is light and can be easily carried and transported;
(b) to provide an attachable height adjustable lawn chair table which can be easily attached with Velcro straps;
(c) to provide an attachable height adjustable lawn chair table that can be adjusted to several desired heights;
(d) to provide an attachable height adjustable lawn chair table that can be attached to various lawn chairs;
(e) to provide an attachable height adjustable lawn chair table that can be easily assembled;
(f) to provide an attachable height adjustable lawn chair table that can be hung on the back of a lawn chair when the leg is folded;
(g) to provide an attachable height adjustable lawn chair table which is small enough to be easily stored.
(h) to provide an attachable height adjustable lawn chair table that is economical
These together with other objects of the invention, along with various features of novelty, which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.